Jealous
by JunAkihiko
Summary: Freshly engaged, Naruto, is trying to build a new life for him and his new fiance without any entangles that were ignored from before. However, with starting a new job in a familiar place, his past is about to sneak up on him yet again. His past named Sasuke Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello readers, followers and visitors :) Welcome to my newest SasuNaru fanfiction! I had to take a break and really mourn the end of "Dirty Little Secret" and not use any ideas from that story into this one. This is a new direction from the other two as the poll jogged my mind of the ideas swimming in the crowd of my yaoi fans. So, this is what I got, enjoy the ride :)_

_WARNING; This is a yaoi story (maleXmale) Don't like, don't read. This is the only warning I'm putting in. _

Chapter 1

Jealous

It was a cold morning but the sun was still shining through the window, bleeding onto the blankets that covered bodies. It wasn't long that an alarm clock went off and a hand crept out of the blankets to silence it. With a shiver, the hand recoiled back under the blankets and rolled over.

"Don't fall back asleep," A voice was heard with a warning in it's tone. Opening his eyes, he looked forward to see red hair that fell over a face but in neat strands. He reached out, pushing the hair back to see him, as his eyes opened. He forgot to wash his face again so his thick black eyeliner was smudged in a sexy way; yes, smudged eye liner can be sexy. As they smile at each other, the man who had to get up, sat up, blankets uncovering his bare chest and he made a mad dash for the closet, to find clothes. He dressed in a hurry, pulling on black slacks and a white button up dress shirt and came back to bed with two ties. "Blue one," The sleepy head said back to the rushed. "Red is for dates that later turn into kinky sex." He rolled his eyes as he started to tie his tie, but after a few failed attempts, the other guy from the bed pulled the blankets off to come over and help. "Come on, I can't do this for you every morning,"

"But I sure do appreciate it." The red head stepped back and nodded.

"Looks good," He then walked over to the mirror and he did look good, well, besides his wild blonde locks that spat out every which way. But nothing a little water wouldn't help, he hoped. When he returned from the bathroom, his red haired room mate was making breakfast, shirtless. He grinned and came over but before he could hug him from behind, he said.

"Eat then get going or you'll be late." He sighed and did as he was told.

"What are you doing up so early anyway, you don't even work today." His cook turned around and pointed with his spatula, egg residue flying off as he said.

"I got his hopeless boyfriend that would be lost without me." The blonde grinned shyly, colour lighting his cheeks as he ate quietly. "But that's one of your best qualities."

"Doubtful." Both chuckled as they shared a meal before one had to go to work. He headed for the door, pulling his shoes on, grabbing his bag but then heard over his shoulder.

"Forgetting something?" He glanced over his shoulder at who stood behind him. But he looked down, he had his bag, his shoes and pants on; what could he be forgetting? "Your kiss," He looked up with a huge smile as the red head came over in a few steps and their lips locked. It was meant to be a peck but the blonde was still smiling so hard, that their lips locked in a motion that tongue slipped in. It was the red head who had to pull back but the blonde was leaning forward, wanting more as his fingers were toying with the edge of his roommate's boxers. "We can't, you'll be late."

He sighed regrettable. "Damn, you're right."

"And don't you forget it." They smiled at each other before he then stepped out of the door, closing it softly behind him.

1

It was ten after seven and the office was nearly dead; most people didn't come in until quarter to nine in the dark office. However, there was one room down the hall where the light flickered onto the walls outside the open office door. In the office, behind a desk, sat a man with dark hair and just as dark eyes. He was bent over, writing something and would momentarily look up at the screen near him, type something and hunch over again. He had an ash tray full of cigarettes next to him and a pack by it but he hardly paid any mind to it as he worked. He casually sat back, pushing his hair out of his face and when he did, he saw someone standing in the door way of his office.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The man came in, laughing.

"Is that any way to talk to your favourite Uncle Obito?" The man behind the desk rolled his eyes dramatically.

"You mean my only uncle?"

Obito came over and leant against the desk, picking up the pack of smokes, patting it to free one and popped it into his mouth. He fished in his pockets and then pulled a lighter out, lighting it and blowing smoke out as he looked down with a smile.

"That's why I'm your favourite," A sigh erupted from Obito's nephew and he smiled as he watched his nephew stretch back, looking out the window from behind him. "So what time did you come in today? Six thirty?"

"Six."

"Big shot," He darted cold eyes at his uncle and Obito just smiled, putting his hands up then putting his cigarette out.

"Come on, play nice," They all turned their eyes to the new voice and saw a man walking in with long black hair tied back and in a black suit. He was smiling, even if his voice was as cold as "the big shot's" eyes were.

"Who twisted your panties in the morning already, Sasuke?" Sasuke glared as he hissed.

"Shut your mouth, both of you, get out of my office."

Obito looked at the new guy and smiled. "Oh dear, did you hear that Itachi, looks like Sasuke is throwing a temper tantrum." Itachi nodded but then Sasuke stood and both of them retreated, letting some remarks go but Sasuke barely registered them. Instead, he placed his face in both his palms and sighed. It wasn't even eight in the morning.

That's when Sasuke heard a small knock at his door. He raised his head to see a blonde man with a wrinkled suit standing in the door way. He could have been 5'9 but he was slouching and his shoulders were curved in so it made him look 5'7, maybe 5'8 at the most.

"Can I help you?" He watched the stranger play with his hands, a nervous tic he guessed. But the blonde noticed he was doing it then he tucked his hands behind his back and smiled.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I have an interview for eight." His dark eyes glanced at the clock to see it was ten to eight. Sasuke nodded, grabbing his papers and tapping them against his desk and neatly putting them aside. Then he looked up, seeing Naruto still standing in the door way.

"Well, come in, oh, close the door behind you." Naruto did as he was told and came over, half tripping. He glanced up quickly to see if the man noticed but when he didn't, he played it cool and sat down. "So, what interests you Konoha Publishing?"

"Well, I worked for Sand Publishing for a while and I just moved back and would really want to be closer to home." Sasuke chuckled.

"So this just interests you because it's convenient?" Naruto's eyes widened.

"No, I mean, no, no is what I mean." He rubbed his sweaty palms on his slacks and said. "This is the best publishing industry in the country and I like a challenge. Moving here just seemed to work out." Sasuke nodded, not taking his eyes off this bundle of nerves of a man. He was sweating, badly, and his hair was a mess. He looked like he just came off from the street; Sasuke squinted but said.

"Look, I called your references and your boss at your old work and she was crushed when you left for she said you beamed with talent. You look like you could have potential but I warn you, I run a high class environment." Naruto nodded as the man's face was dark and serious but his mouth twitched, like he wanted to smile to show him he wasn't all scary all the time. "I read some of your work and you do write well, so I'll see you Monday." Naruto's eyes widened as he grinned.

"Really?"

"Really." Naruto stood, then sat then stood to shake his new boss's hand. His hand was cold but smooth as Naruto's was hot and clammy, Sasuke hardly noticed. Sasuke smiled as he yanked Naruto close to him, where he was leaning over the desk and dumped over a bowl of a few pens. Sasuke then said, with some bite to it but with a firm smile. "I _will_ see you Monday with a crisp suit, do whatever you can with your hair if able." Naruto nodded slowly as Sasuke smiled. "Alright, good, then I will see you then." Sasuke released him and Naruto stepped back but before he could turn out and leave, he heard. "By the way, I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto tried to smile as he said.

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled as he placed his head in the palm of his right hand as he said. "No, the pleasure is all mine."

Naruto then forced himself to walk out, feeling his heart beat skip as he tried to leave the building as quickly as he could; what did he get himself into now?

1

The evening was even more cold then in the morning. Naruto pulled up the collar of his jacket as he walked home, hands in his pockets. His breath puffed into white clouds and he watched, soon looking up at the stars. It was such a clear night, even if winter was closing in on everyone. He still smiled as he made it home to see his boyfriend in a white dress shirt, no tie and with black pants. His wild red hair was combed back out of his face and his eye liner wasn't as thick but just as sexy.

Naruto closed in on him, like a fox hunting a rabbit but the boyfriend turned and smacked Naruto on the head with the side of his hand. "No, we have to go to your family dinner tonight or did you forget?" Naruto held a hand to the top of his head.

"I remember, but I also remember what your kiss did to me this morning." The red head rolled his eyes. "Come on, a quickie?" Naruto wrapped two arms around his neck but he still got pushed away. "Gaara, please?"

Gaara pushed him off and pointed at him and with a stern voice, he said, "Naruto, stop being a tease, take your tie off and leave it on the bed." Naruto cocked an eye brow at Gaara, who was pulling a suit jacket on.

"Me a tease?"

"Yes," Gaara replied, as he started to do up his jacket. Naruto rolled his eyes as he started to loosen his tie and just before he could take it off, he said over his shoulder.

"Gaara?"

"Yes?"

"Why do I have to leave the tie on the bed?"

Gaara grinned as he answered back. "So I can tie you up with it later." Naruto turned, ready to attack him once and for all but Gaara was already heading out the door with a chuckle escaping his lips. All Naruto could do was shake his head and follow.

They were ten minutes late, not that they had a quickie but the weather didn't play nice. They opened the door to the small house, brushing snow off their heads and shoulders. They stomped their feet and a head poked around the corner and they smiled.

"Well, better late then never," The voice said as they stepped around and Naruto hugged the man who towered over him. "Welcome home, son."

"Thanks Jiraiya," When they released, Jiraiya shook Gaara's hand and they all were led into the kitchen, where the family sat. Tsunade moved her chair in so the boys could squeeze by her to sit at the two free spots and everyone looked at them.

"Snow got you?" Iruka said, leaning in and his partner, Kakashi, leaned back so he could see down his shirt. Kakashi grunted as he leaned forward and Shizune smiled over.

"What's wrong, Kakashi?" She asked sweetly and he glared over. They all turned their heads to clapping and Tsunade placed her hands on her lap when everyone was looking at her.

"Alright children, that's enough." They all grumbled but Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"Holy, ma, way to kill the show." She glared over.

"Mind your manners and say grace. Jiraiya, don't you dare put that forkful of meat in your mouth." He sighed and placed it down as they all bowed their heads and listened to the soft pray that Naruto said and when he was done, everyone ate like it was their last meal. Only Gaara ate slowly, handing his bun over to Naruto when Jiraiya took the last one and Gaara gave his water to Kakashi when he ate two buns at once and drained his water, trying to swallow it all with Iruka patting his back. Naruto then glanced at Gaara, and when Gaara noticed it. Naruto leaned in and whispered softly into his ear and Gaara blushed as he heard the words over the noise.

"I love you."

It was after supper, when Tsunade, Shizune and Iruka were cleaning up that the rest went to the living room to talk. It wasn't just them for long before everyone joined them. Kakashi sat on the floor, leaning against Iruka's legs as Shizune sat beside him. Jiraiya and Tsunade were sitting on the other couch as Naruto was sitting on the floor as next to Gaara. They all chatted about everything, everything coming into one big conversation.

"Shizune, when are you getting married?"

She rolled her eyes at Kakashi, who had his head back as Iruka played with his hair in soft motions. Their eyes were locked as they smiled at each other, Naruto and Gaara noticed that and reached out to hold hands. "When I get a boyfriend."

"Maybe you should try women, you're luck with men are terrible." She went to say something but Tsunade cut in.

"Being single isn't bad. Jiraiya and I knew each other since we were ten but didn't date until we were in our early thirties."

"It was actually our late-" Tsunade glanced over. "Really early thirties." She smiled at him as he looked down, survival face in motion. Naruto held back some laughter as Gaara glanced at him, then looked down, touching his stomach. Tsunade saw the motion of that and called out to him.

"Are you alright Gaara dear?" He pulled his eyes up and put his hand down, Naruto was now looking at him.

"Y-yes, fine, really." Naruto leaned in, touching his forehead to the side of his boyfriend's cheek.

"You feel warm."

"No I don't!" Gaara blurted out and Naruto giggled as the rest started to mock him about how his skin matched his hair. He blushed brighter and brighter until Jiraiya put a stop to it with a question.

"You started a new job didn't you Naruto?"

He nodded. "On Monday."

"Where?" Iruka asked, not taking his eyes off Kakashi.

"Konoha Publishing." They all agreed that was a good place for him and Naruto's gut tightened. He was good at what he did but the memory of his boss, Sasuke, popped into his head. He was both charming and terrifying and he looked down. That's when Gaara took a deep breath and moved in front of him. Naruto blinked and noticed him then, still holding Naruto's hand with a nervous face.

"I'm so proud of you,"

Naruto smiled. "Thank you Gaa-"

"You really are an inspiring person. You are good hearted and care so much about other people always before yourself. I admire that about you. I'm so glad I found you. Thank you for letting me take you out on that date; even if you were so nervous and spilt your drink on me and lost your wallet in my car so I had to pay. I would do it all over again, if I could." Naruto looked at Gaara as everyone looked at Naruto. It was silent in the room, it could cut through any noise the world had to offer. That's when Gaara reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out a box. Kakashi then lifted his head completele and laughed as he said.

"Fuck yeah!" Then an "ow" followed after but Naruto didn't see what Iruka did, his eyes were locked to Gaara's as he opened the box.

"Yes," Gaara blinked.

"You don't even know what I'm going to ask." Naruto stopped and nodded as Gaara then said. "Naruto will you-"

"Yes." Gaara gave up as Naruto's family cheered behind Gaara as he slipped the ring on of Naruto's left hand. It was a clear silver band with Gaara's and Naruto's family crescent becoming one in the center. He couldn't stop smiling as he then leaned in to kiss Gaara, ignoring the wolf calls his family made. He just deepened the kiss then after a few seconds, they both excused themselves to go home early. No complaints were heard about that.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello readers, followers and visitors :) First off, THIS IS NOT A ONE SHOT. You know how many comments I got on that? Heh, no my sweets, this is a story that will get more intense. Sorry for my absence, being a student is not all what is made up to be. But here is another chapter for all you lovely bunch of coconuts :) Please do enjoy. _

Chapter 2

Jealous

Naruto woke to the groaning of springs and bare feet slapping against the floor and creaking wood. He opened his eyes, breathing in and rolled over on his back to see his beautiful red hair man trying to dress quietly. Naruto took in the view of him sliding into his jeans, a white v neck sliding down his torso and he casually ran his fingers through his hair, combing it. When Gaara finally turning, he saw Naruto just laying on his back, staring at him. He couldn't help but smile as he walked over to kiss him.

"Good morning, Fiancé" Gaara said as he pulled back.

Naruto grinned. "Good morning Fiancé," Naruto grabbed his fiancé's lips again and breathed into it, grabbing Gaara's thigh and pulling him on top.

"Naruto, we just did it yesterday."

Naruto gave a small smile. "What are you complaining about? You were the one ramming into me. You don't get to complain." Gaara stifled a laugh as he swung his other leg over him, straddling Naruto.

"It's because I was ramming it into _you_ that I'm concerned." Naruto couldn't help but smile and feel this little flutter in his gut form. He reached out, touching Gaara's face and running a thumb down his cheek, where his eye liner had smudged. Gaara bent his head down then, taking Naruto's hand into his as he kissed him again. It wasn't passionate but rather they skipped right to steamy.

Gaara ripped the blankets down and placed both hands on the blonde's chest; feeling every inch of skin become hard, wet or covered with sweat. Naruto could hardly even take it; with what they did yesterday, he was completely sensitive.

"I know it's the morning," Gaara whispered against Naruto's throat as he was sliding his hand out from under the covers. Naruto felt the wet fingers touching his stomach as his eyes widened to see his fiancé bringing them to his lips, to lick them. "But that was really quick," Naruto's hands flew to his face but Gaara was already smiling as he watched his face blow up in flames. He wiped his hand on the blankets, he shrugged, laundry day was coming up soon. Then he flattened himself against his fiancé, kissing his neck. "I don't mind, you are still cute to me, always." Naruto peeked through his fingers and when he did, Gaara grabbed his hands and pinned them. "Gotcha," He opened his mouth to complain but his red headed man captured his lips, starting what Naruto did all over again.

1

It was a busy place, the office. Naruto had pulled the doors open and walked up the few amount of stairs and the place was flooded with people. People left. People right. Just people, everywhere. His nerves were almost shot by the time he made it up the stairs. His gut was tied into a thousand knots and his breath was shallow; he wasn't even this nervous when he went for the interview. Alright, that was a lie but Naruto wasn't sweating profusely, on his face anyway.

He just stood there for a moment as he couldn't help but think the building looked bigger then it actually was. His knees shook but still, he forced himself to walk forward. He tried to hold his head up as he passed the mountains of people and their desks that were running on pure joy of being here, he hoped anyway. He breathed in again, trying to ignore all the stares he got as he self consciously touched his hair to fix any fly aways he could feel then he ran a hand down his front, fixing his tie. Gaara had ironed it for him, tie and all. He never knew a crisp suit would make someone feel so important and handsome.

He walked to Sasuke's office and knocked on the closed door and didn't make a move until the door swung open and there stood Sasuke. He wore all black again but with his suit jacket hanging on a coat rack by the door. He moved over to allow Naruto in as he fixed the black buttons on his cuff then closed the door when Naruto was in enough so that the door wouldn't hit him. Sasuke backed up, then did a quick circle around the bundle of nerves.

"Good, your hair is good too," He touched it as he remembered Gaara, who spent a good chunk of his morning making sure Naruto not only looked good on his first day but heeded Sasuke's advice. "Your office is out there," He pointed and Naruto's gut tightened even more as he looked through a medium size window he could see out to the sea of people, running every which way. Talk about feeding a puppy to a pack of wolves. Sasuke called out to Naruto and when he turned back, the raven was holding out a piece of paper to him. Naruto took it tentatively.

"This is your user name and password to your computer, feel free to change it if you would like." Naruto nodded, holding the paper as Sasuke stuffed his hands into the front pockets of his black dress pants. "You will be working under the wing of Itachi and Kiba; I also let a few other people know you are new, I'm sure the news has spread like wild fire so they will help you if you need it." Naruto nodded again, head swimming with all this new information and palms began to grow moist. His fingers touched but he pulled them apart before he could play with them too much. "Don't be nervous," Naruto looked up as Sasuke began to smile, head on a tilt. "You do that when your nervous, you did it a few times during the interview."

He tried to hide his blush. "New place, new work, I'm a little overwhelmed."

Sasuke laughed warmly. "Well, don't be. Itachi is a great teacher and you have experience so you'll do just fine." Naruto lips twitched in a need to smile. "And if you need anything or have any questions you don't think Itachi or Kiba can answer, please don't hesitate to ask me." Even though Sasuke was smiling pleasantly, he had this feeling he was only saying it to be polite just like a white viper would say to a mouse that he doesn't bite before the mouse is dead.

1

Itachi was a strange man, Naruto thought to himself as they walked about the building. Itachi stood tall, wearing a suit that stretched across his chest and black shoes he may have put too much time into cleaning. He also had long hair that fell down his back that he tied in a pony tail. That wasn't common but not unheard of in men's style.

"And that's the building, any questions?"

Naruto wondered if the man ever slept for he had deep bangs under his eyes but he could never ask that, it was too personal and not work related. "So far so good,"

Itachi offered a smile slowly. "Good, I'll show you to your desk then." All eyes gave some attention their way but nothing like this morning. Itachi pointed and Naruto sat in the leather rolly chair, sweet. "Sasuke gave you a password?" Naruto showed the paper and Itachi took it and placed it on the table so he could see it. "Good, sign on and I'll show you how to use the soft ware then I'll leave you be for a bit. But if you have any questions, ask Kiba or myself."

Naruto blinked. "Not Sasuke?"

Itachi bent down, some of his hair falling forward but he made no movement to brush it away; must be used to it by now. He then clicked the program open, glancing at the user name and password. "Never, besides, he's too busy. If he had time to train new people, I would be out of a job, wouldn't I?" Itachi offered another shy smile and Naruto thought it wouldn't be wise to tell Itachi that Sasuke said it would be alright to ask him questions. Besides, they looked freakishly alike and that might go for the personalities as well. That's why Naruto sat there and listened to the lecture Itachi gave instead.

1

"They're brothers," Was the first answer to his first question by Kiba. Kiba was sitting back in his desk, balancing his chair on it's two back legs with his feet resting on his desk. Naruto looked around but no one seemed to see this act of manners; he even glanced over his shoulder to look into Sasuke's office, but he wasn't in there. Naruto turned back as Kiba was taking a sip of coffee as he also was eating his second donut. Even if he seemed to eat unhealthily, Kiba didn't look like he had an inch of fat on him. He wore grey dress pants with a matching suit vest and a black tie that laid flat against his chest on his white dress shirt. Naruto wondered if he had a grey hat to complete the ensemble, Kiba looked like one of those guys.

"That explains it,"

Kiba tossed his empty coffee cup in the garbage and dropped his chair, removing his feet from the desk. They were eating at Kiba's desk, since it was bigger. "Explains what?"

Naruto was unwrapping his sandwich and as he stared at it, he muttered. "The smile."

Kiba snickered as he reached down into his lunch kit for another donut. "Terrifying, isn't it? Looking so welcoming but uninviting at the same time." Naruto nodded and Kiba bent forward slightly. "There, look, look!" He looked over his shoulder and saw a woman in an all white suit and long dark hair falling around her shoulders as she hugged a stack of papers to her chest. She glanced over at the boys and only Kiba looked down so she smiled at the new guy. He returned a closed mouth smile as she then looked down and continued to walk off.

"That ass though," Naruto shrugged as he took another bite. "Well, what do you think?" Naruto held up his hand and Kiba nodded. "Engaged huh? Doesn't the woman usually get the ring?"

"If there was a woman," Naruto waited for the most common out burst of disgust but Kiba just nodded and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No competition, sweet. Got any advice for me to say to her?"

Naruto saved the rest of his sandwich as he said. "Maybe compliment her hair, eyes or her shoes before her ass." They locked eyes as they both let out a laugh that did get them a few looks' they barely noticed.

1

Naruto was nearly the last one to leave the office that night. He didn't even know how late it was until he glanced at the clock. He saved his work and as his computer was shutting down, he pulled his jacket on and gathered his things and put them into his bag as he walked down the aisle. Sasuke shut his light off and made his way down, playing with his keys and when he finally looked up, he nearly bumped into Naruto. They shared a look before Sasuke smiled and ushered him in. They walked side by side as they headed for the doors together.

"You sure stayed late," Sasuke said as they climbed down the stairs. Naruto scratched the back of his head, giving a soft laugh.

"I got lost in thought and then lost track of time." Naruto and Sasuke stopped outside the doors as their eyes met for a moment. It was snowing outside but lightly. It would be a cold night but it wasn't windy. "I also don't expect you to pay me for over time. I stayed late because I love my job." Sasuke tilted his head to the side and looked at this blonde. He wasn't nervous. He was half smiling, looking outside and had his arms crossed over his chest causally.

"Good," Naruto looked at Sasuke, who was smiling again. "That's what I like to hear." Naruto nodded as Sasuke pushed the door open and both stepped out with a swift goodbye as Naruto then went left and Sasuke, right. However, Sasuke then turned, still walking but backwards and just stared at the back of the blonde's head. "It couldn't be," Was all he said with a shake of his head and a laugh as he spun around.

Naruto dared to look over his shoulder to see Sasuke disappearing around the corner of the building. Naruto stared for a moment before facing forward and laughed.

"There's no way,"


End file.
